it's a beautiful, beautiful world
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: 30fluffs challenge response. "hey, come on and look... i have thirty fluffy teddy bears". 03: in which Rosalie finds a way around a childless eternity and Emmett finds the answer to a painful question
1. 01: a miracle, perhaps

**In response to the livejournal challenge 30fluffs, I bring you this massive project I fully intend to finish. Of course, featuring my favorite couple of the Twilight Saga, Emmett and Rosalie.**

**All the chapter are going to be non-related oneshots. If I decided to change that, I'll let you know of course.**

**Well, yeah, that being said, I hope you enjoy this first shot, a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #13 – Magic<strong>

**"A Miracle, Perhaps"**

**(Post-BD.**** AU-ish / Five years after the Volturi incident, Emmett and Rosalie find themselves locked up in a cabin up in the snowy mountains, where an unexpected gift awaits them.)**

* * *

><p>From the moment he opened his eyes, Emmett knew something was… not the same. But for all that was Holy, he could not pin-point what was out of place, and even when he tried to ignore it, the nagging feeling that something was not quite <em>right<em> wouldn't leave him alone.

His hand moved to the empty side of the bed, fingering the warm sheets —_and before his mind wondered __**why**__ the sheets were warm, he remembered that next to his ice-cold skin almost everything felt warm to him_— as he listened to Rosalie speak to the lady that delivered their breakfast. He would have thought she was wasting her time by bringing them food, after all they wouldn't eat it, if it weren't for the fact that there were other five cabins on this side of the ski center she delivered breakfast to.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, he sat up on the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed, so at peace that it almost felt like he was actually _lazy_. In fact, he would have been very happy to just stay in bed the rest of the day, but he had promised Rosalie they would go skiing.

Emmett could still hear his Angel talking to the woman on the entrance of their cabin; the woman sure was insistent on feeding them extra well after realizing what they had been doing ever since they arrived. Certainly, a normal human would definitely need those amounts of food, and the fact that they were not human was something they couldn't share with her, so for the past four days they'd gathered obscene amounts of food on their purposeless freezer.

He hopped off the bed, and walked across the room to pick up his pants, that lay forgotten near the balcony, surprisingly still in one piece; though how it had survived last night's activities was a wonder. He put his pants on, letting them rest low on his hips, before pulling the curtains open, realizing a second too late _what_ was bothering him. And he froze.

His hands tightened around the curtains as he watched the sunlight hit his bare chest, panic crawling slowly into his mind. That sight alone was nothing out of the ordinary, but the proof of his vampirism, of his immortality, was… _gone_. There were no sparkles, no nothing, just his sun-tanned skin, the very same he had before becoming a vampire.

Moments later, Emmet became aware of many things at once. His labored —_and very, _very_ necessary_— breathing, his fast and somewhat erratic heartbeats, and the dampness he suddenly felt on his temple, and the blood rushing through his veins. Then there was the fact that his surroundings seemed to have lost some of its clarity, he couldn't make out the noises coming from outside this four walls, and he certainly couldn't smell the animals that he _knew_ were running free up in the woods. Still not wanting to believe what was happening, he slid the glass panel open, and the icy wind that hit his half-naked body erased any hint of doubt from his mind.

"Holy shit…"

_He was human._

The sound of shattering glass snapped him out of his reverie and he became painfully aware of something else.

"Rosalie…"

His wife. What would she say when she found out he was _human_ again? No, scratch that, she probably _knew_ already. With her enhanced senses she could hear his heart beating faster with every second, could smell his blood.

_Oh, this is bad. What do I do now? Will she get mad at me? It's not like I wanted to become human, I don't even know how it happened. But if I could go back to being human again, the__n she probably can too. But _how_ did I change back?_

He began to pace around the room, trying to remember anything that might give him a hint as to what happened to him, and ignoring completely the drastic change of temperature in the suit.

"_Emmett!"_

The panic lacing Rosalie's voice was enough to make him rush out of the room even before his mind processed what he was doing, begging to God that no harm had come to her while he was away. And once he entered the kitchen, having found the living room empty, he saw her standing there, frozen on the spot, staring at her hand…

"Emmett, I'm…"

…at her _wounded_ hand.

"…Bleeding."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Rosalie knew she shouldn't be surprised when she heard the loud knocks on the cabin's door, she knew who was at the other side and she was almost expecting that person to arrive, right on time, like the last four days. But the fact that she was, indeed, surprised that the breakfast lady disrupted her much needed _sleep_ —_which was ridiculous, because vampires _didn't_ sleep_— disturbed her beyond words. She ignored it, though, as she did with most things that bothered her now.

She also ignored the lost of warmth as she slipped out from under the sheets, Emmett's occasional snores as he slept peacefully sprawled across the bed, and the chill she felt as she put on his shirt on her way towards the front door. She even ignored the icy wind that hit her barely covered body when she opened the door for the breakfast lady to come in.

This self-defense mechanism was working perfectly well, until the middle-aged woman opened her mouth to talk.

"Did I wake you dear?"

_No, you didn't. Because I'm a vampire, and therefore, I don't _need_ to be woken up._

Her thought was squashed and pushed aside quickly; because yes, the woman had _waked her up_. "Yes, but it's okay."

Rosalie was so distracted with trying to make sense of what was happening that she barely put up a fight when the woman set their breakfast of the kitchen table, and again, it wasn't until she mentioned her eyes color that Rosalie acknowledged that something was not right. So, after bidding the lady good bye, she went back into the kitchen, picking up a hand-mirror on her way, and examined her reflection.

She gasped, letting the mirror fall from her hand and collide with the floor.

What happened next was a blurry mess in her mind, though she did remember kneeling to pick up the pieces of her mirror, cutting herself on the process. That was when she screamed, and Emmett stormed into the kitchen, looking exactly how she thought he would look if he were human: tan, as soft as a man with his build would look, not so graceful, and his blue eyes wide in surprise above reddening cheeks.

Even now, as she sat on the bathroom, watching him treat her wound, she had a hard time to believe what she saw. But could you blame her? She never thought she would ever see her violet-blue eyes staring back at her again, or the rosy tint that adorned her cheeks now, a clear indication that _there was blood_ running through her veins. Nor she thought she would ever cherish so much the single fact that she breathed because she _needed to breath_, and not because she needed to fool someone else, or the feel of her heart speeding up at the mere sight of Emmett's bare chest.

The heat that erupted within her as she let her eyes take in all of his splendid body, his cute frown of concentration, his blue eyes, and those dimples, made her say a silent, heartfelt thank you to whoever had been merciful enough with them to give them their humanity back.

Emmett kissed her bandaged hand once he was finished, and she couldn't stop the tears any longer, nor could she stop the tender smile that graced her face. He didn't say anything when he saw her crying, because he understood the reason behind the tears. He smiled back at her, a loving, dimpled smile, as he moved her to sit on his lap. There he simply embraced her and let her cry, caressing her back in an unhurried manner.

She clung to him for dear life, letting reality wash over her.

_She was human. And so was he._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

They spent the next three weeks doing everything they couldn't do when they were vampires. Eating, enjoying the feel of the sun warming their skin and the snow cooling it when they played with it, sleeping, and enjoying it as much as they could because the knowledge that this was _too good to be true_ loomed over their heads like a dark cloud full of rain.

Rediscovering long forgotten things about themselves was another plus they cherished dearly. They learned that Rosalie was, indeed, a vegetarian, and that Emmett could take most of his weigh in food without even blinking. Also, while he was obviously the sporty type, she was not, though she did work out, just to keep herself in shape. And so the list went on and on.

Now, they were enjoying their last night in the cabin before going back home, simply lying next to each other.

Rosalie drifted in and out of sleep, feeling her sore muscles relax under Emmett's ministrations. His left hand stroked softly her back, threatening to soothe her into oblivion, but just when she was about to give up and let sleep take over her, he moved his hand to stroke her hips in a seductive manner, sending shiver through her body. Then he wandered further south to her thighs, massaging the length of them with his big hands, paying special attention to her inner thighs. When his hand moved northwards and rested flat on her stomach, pulling her against his chest, she let out a small whimper, her blissful expression quickly morphing into a frown when she felt him smiling against her shoulder once he leaned down to kiss her there.

"Emmett…"

He nuzzled her neck, pulling the covers more tightly around them. "I'm cold. Should we_ warm up_ once more before falling asleep?"

"I'm exhausted, Em. And I don't think my body can take more of your wild romping," she said, looking lazily at him over her shoulder.

His deep laugh vibrated through his chest, and due to their closeness, through her body too. "_My_ wild romping? Allow me to remind you, this afternoon, you were the one going wild here. _You_ ravaged _me_."

Something Rosalie noted about herself these past weeks was that, no matter what, she never seemed to be able to stop the blush from tinting her cheeks whenever Emmett said something particularly suggestive, and he was obviously enjoying this new talent of his.

And that moment was no exception.

Emmett propped himself up on one elbow, chuckling at her bashful expression. He watched fascinated how her blush crept down to cover most of her upper body, and couldn't resist the urge to lean down and trail open-mouth kisses from her neck down to her exposed shoulder.

"I love the way you blush," he whispered against her flushed skin.

Her blush only deepened at his comment.

Maybe it was the tenderness emanating from her, or because he really wanted, but whatever the reason, Emmett was sure he meant every word that came out of his mouth next, to the very core of his being.

"Marry me."

The shock on her face could not be mistaken as she turned around in his embrace to face him. Rosalie blinked a couple of time before replying to his proposal.

"Not that I don't want to, but we got married last year, Emmett."

"You married Emmett Cullen last year. And I think two Mrs. Cullen are enough for this family," he said, caressing her face lovingly.

His blue, love-filled eyes stared down at her, as if trying to memorize every detail of her face all over again, and it had her wondering… What was it about her that made Emmett love her so unconditionally? Most of the time she was just like Edward described her: selfish and shallow, and more often than not she had been too obsessed with the thought of having children. So what was it that Emmett saw when he looked at her that made him love her like he did?

"Right now, I'm not asking you to marry me as Emmett Cullen… I'm asking you as Emmett McCarty," he said, sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"Emmett…"

"Say you'll become Mrs. McCarty, please," the intensity with which he said this made her heart want to leap out of her chest. "Marry me, Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled, truthfully, and nodded. "In a heartbeat."

He smiled brightly at her, dragging her down with him when he fell back into the pillows. They went back to their touching and caressing, trying to convey every detail of each other's body into mind again, fearing their memories would start to fade. And it was at that moment, as he trailed his hand up and down Rosalie's back, enjoying the warmth of her body, that Emmett was struck with a sudden thought.

"I think we ought to call Carlisle and tell him what happened," he said, picking up a strand of blonde hair and twirling it around his finger.

"We don't know _what_ happened, Emmett," she replied softly, moving a little to lay half on top of him.

"But we should still call and tell them we are…" he trailed off, the rest of his sentence died out before making out of his mouth properly, his soon-to-be wife (once again) was effectively distracting him with the butterfly kisses she placed along his wide chest. "That we are… human."

Rosalie moved her ministrations further down, kissing through the well-defined muscles of his abdomen, paying special attention to his bellybutton, before backtracking to his chest. "Alice probably knows it already," she said in between kisses.

She stopped to rest her cheek above his chest, where his heart beat frantically, and sighed contently. "What do you think happened to us, Emmett? What made us change?" she asked softly after a while.

Emmett stayed silent, as he pulled the blankets more tightly around them both, not really knowing what to say. He didn't know actually, though he had theories.

The first one being magic, and if under other circumstances he would have laughed at the mere suggestion that magic existed, the fact the he lived in a world were vampires and werewolves, and human/vampire hybrids were real, magic was as well as possible too. So he thought that, somehow, some sort of magic made them become human again; now _where_ that source of magic was, and _when_ and _how_ they came across it was beyond him.

The second theory was that everything was an illusion—he prayed to God that wasn't the case. And if this theory was true, whoever or whatever was casting the illusion over them, no matter how talented this thing or person was, it ought to weaken at some point. Actually, there were times over the past weeks were he almost expected to snap out of this illusion and find themselves… wherever they were before falling trap of it.

By the time he had gathered his thoughts to answer her question, she was fast asleep. Emmett chuckled a bit before placing a tender kiss on her temple. "Good night, Rosalie, sleep well."

She mumbled something against his chest in her sleep —_even without his vampire hearing her words where clear to him_— that had him smiling all throughout the night. And it was like that, with Rosalie pressed tight against his body, that he fell into a deep slumber.

_I love you, too, my Angel._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

From the moment he opened his eyes, Emmett knew something had _changed_, and oddly enough, for good. It was nothing like the feeling from weeks ago, but, _again_, for the life of him, he did not _know_ what he was overlooking.

And as he pried himself out of Rosalie's iron grip slowly, not to wake her up, rolling off the bed and walking out of the room after pulling on a pair of sweatpants, his mind was still trying to figure out what was bothering him. It was only when he walked into the kitchen, missing Rosalie's warm body pressed into his own, ready to make himself some coffee, that he realized _what_ had changed for good.

"Good morning, Emmett."

Just in time for Carlisle to scare the hell out of him.

He didn't scream, mind you, that would've been unmanly to the extreme, but he did started, dropping his coffee mug. Later, he would thank Carlisle for not letting the mug touch the floor, he didn't want to wake his fiancée up. At the time tough, he could only stare.

"So, Alice was right after all. You and Rosalie are humans again," Carlisle said, leaning on the counter while he motioned Emmett to take a sit. "This is truly amazing, Emmett, something without precedent…"

Emmett was too shocked with his adoptive father's sudden appearance and with his own revelation to comprehend what Carlisle was saying. How could he not have understood the whole significance of being human again? Of course! They were aging, changing! Their bodies were changing! And that meant… that Rosalie would go through her menstrual cycle again, and then he… they… they could have a family now.

A family, with children, and grandchildren, and a big house with a white-picket fence.

_I can give Rosalie her Happily Ever After…_

A light tap on his shoulder —_well, it was supposed to be light, but it certainly was painful_— snapped him out of his musings rather abruptly.

"Ow!" he yelped, looking up.

Carlisle smiled apologetic at him. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I forgot… I'll have to get used to be more careful around you now."

"It's okay," he said, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Back to the matter at hand… Emmett, what _happened_?"

There it was, the question to which he had no answer. He thought of telling Carlisle that he had been asking himself the same question, and nor he neither Rosalie had found an answer. He also thought about talking to him about his theories, but in the end, he settled for telling him what he believed to be the most accurate answer at the time.

"A miracle happened," Emmett said, and smiled.

A very beautiful miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's for now, I'll update this as inspiration strikes. I have two other oneshots ready, but as I no longer have a computer of my own, I won't be able to submit them until a few more day at the very least.<strong>


	2. 02: innocence

**Here's the second installement of this oneshot collection. This one is a shorter than the last one, but I liked it how it turned out. I have two other oneshots ready, and I'll be uploading them as soon as I have some spare time =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #28 – Falling<strong>

**"Innocence"  
><strong>

**(Pre-Twilight / It's that innocence she wishes she could have…)**

* * *

><p>It's a habit she has ever since she could resist human blood.<p>

On the anniversary of her death, she mourns, but she does it in a peculiar way. Locating the nearest park to their house, she goes there, every year on that particular day, always after the sun has set, even when it's cloudy.

And she watches the children play.

The parents wonder, what is such a beautiful girl doing there, watching the kids play? Is she the big sister of one of them, maybe the blonde, curly haired one, who keeps jumping from side to side? Or, could she be…? Certainly not, she is much too young to be a mother.

The parents wonder in hushed voices, gossiping, but with her enhanced hearing, Rosalie catches their words as if they were spoken right into her ears. Her hands move from her lap reflexively, and the whispers take an excited tone, and it is all she can do not to wince in pain, it takes every ounce of willpower she possesses not to let her serene expression fall.

They mean no harm, she knows this, because they don't expect her to hear their words; it's not their fault she has super hearing, but she can't help but resent them. Resent their lives, their luck, their ability to grow old and die.

Their humanity.

A child trips and falls and scraps his knee a few feet in front of her, that one—the blonde, curly haired one, who, until now, jumped from side to side, full of energy, full of _life_. She smells blood, and while normally such scent would make her eyes go black and her mouth fill with venom, Rosalie barely notices it as she stands up, all grace and beauty, and strides to the boy.

She kneels next to him, the boy clutching his knee doesn't take notice of her until she asks if he's okay. When his bright blue eyes turn in her direction, the kid is awed; surprise and admiration shine in his eyes. There are unshed tears in his eyes and the sight of them sends jolts of pain through her. Without really thinking, she strokes the boy's curls and gives him a reassuring smile and when he smiles back —all white teeth and dimples— she thinks she might just die.

She cleans his wound as best she can, kisses it better, and helps him stand up. The boy grants her another toothy smile and puffing out his chest, he declares in a proud voice, "I didn't cry, see? I'm a big boy," and after giving her a hug, he's off again and playing with the other kids as if nothing has happened.

The boy doesn't see her heartbreaking smile and the parents don't see the pain in her eyes as they keep aww-ing at such sweet scene.

Rosalie senses him even before he's within sight and slowly she stands up, waiting. Soon enough, he's right there, wrapping his strong arm around her waist and bringing their bodies closer. Emmett doesn't say anything, only listens—to the gossiping parents, to the joyful children… to her well-timed breathing.

What a cute couple, the parents say, so young and in love, with their whole life in front of them… and also expecting their first child.

If only they knew… she and Emmett could easily be their grandparents. Cute couple, yes they are. Young and in love, well they are in love, and young in the strictly physical meaning of the word. Their whole life ahead of them, well yes, they have eternity.

Expecting their first child… not so much. The correct word, in Rosalie's head, is waiting; they would be forever waiting for their first child to come. And that is reason enough for her to crumble.

She turns then, embracing him and hiding her pained expression in the crook of his neck. She knows he doesn't like to see her in pain, and that if it were up to him, he would've carried back to their home long ago, but it isn't up to him, not really.

When the playground empties, children running to the awaiting arms of their parents, they talk. Emmett has moved them to the bench she had occupied earlier and sits, placing her gently in his laps, but before he can begin comforting her, Rosalie speaks.

"He hugged me," she says, so softly he barely hears her.

Emmett doesn't need more than that to know. He. That one boy. The blonde, curly haired one, with bright blue eyes and a toothy, dimpled smile. The one that, before leaving with his parents, approached them and smiled at Rosalie and said a heartfelt thank you for kissing his wound better and hugged her one more time.

"Oh, Rose…"

The one that, by looks alone, could be _theirs_.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See? Short XD. Hope you enjoyed it!<br>**


	3. 03: wonderful mornings

**Well, here it is the 3rd installment of this. Now, I have to say that the idea, the MAIN idea of the fic is not entirely mine, as I'm using Twinsmom "Creation" as a sort of base for this oneshot. Her fic planted the idea in my head, I just let it grow from there. I've tried to contact her, of course, to ask her if it is alright to do some sort of sequel to her fic, but so far I've not been able to get a response.**

**I hope she doesn't get mad for this, I'm not trying to take any credit here, just expand from where her fic ended and see the possibilities.**

**So... YOU NEED TO READ TWINSMOM'S FIC "CREATION" to understand this fully, as this oneshot starts off right after hers ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>"wonderful mornings"<strong>

_**(post-bd, a sequel to Twimom's fic "Creation" / It came down to this…)**_

_**Prompt #20 – Morning**_

* * *

><p>As far as Rosalie remembered, mornings always brought good news for her.<p>

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

As soon as she was out of Carlisle office, she went looking for Emmett, which wasn't hard as he was currently lazing off in the living room.

Rosalie strode over him gracefully, an uncharacteristic skip on her step. Absentmindedly, she acknowledged the presence of those in the room, but other than that did nothing.

The LCD showed a cartoon show, Nessie having grabbed hold of the remote long ago. The girl, now five years old although looking like a twelve-year-old, sat on the floor in front of the LCD, Jacob sitting comfortably next to her.

Jasper, who was sitting by the window, gave her a curious look, probably sensing her good mood, and she only smiled in response. Esme made no comments nor did she gave her any curious looks, only smiled pleasantly at her on her way out of the living room, heading to Carlisle's study, happy to see her happy.

Ignoring Edward's inquisitive eyes, Rosalie rounded the couch, happy to note that Emmett's eyes had been on her since she set foot in the room, and with the grace and comfort that came from years of experience, she slid onto his lap, straddling him.

Emmett smiled, obviously enjoying this rare display of happiness, and grabbed her hips, giving them a firm squeeze. "What's got you so happy, babe?"

Before anyone could say something, especially Edward, who most likely saw what she planned to do, Rosalie kissed him—long and hard and sensuously, forgetting everything outside the little perfect world Emmett's embrace created. Unfortunately, the moment was broken when something soft, the armchair's cushion, hit their heads. She felt much too elated still to be mad at Edward, but Emmett was not and he growled at their brother.

Edward ignored him and looked at her sternly. "Rosalie, there are _kids_ in the room."

This seemed to bring them completely back to present, and while Emmett smiled sheepishly at him, Rosalie turned to smile at Nessie, who responded in kind before returning her attention to her cartoons. Only a second later, her smile turned smug as her eyes drifted a bit to the left, and she spoke.

"I'm sorry about that… _pup_."

There was a collective snicker in the room, but was soon drowned out by Emmett's booming laugh. Jacob bristled, but wasn't given the chance to formulate a witty come back, as Rosalie stood quickly, grabbing her husband's hand and led him outside.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Emmett couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Rosalie this happy, because, damn it, she was radiant! Now, of course, whatever it was could make his wife this happy was always welcome in Emmett's eyes, but…

Well, he was curious. And he really, _really_ wanted to know.

When they finally stopped, he realized they were far enough from the house so nobody would hear their words or their thoughts. With a wicked grin, he thought she wanted the privacy for some wild, loud loving, but when Rosalie made him sit at the base of a tree, while she started pacing in front of him, he knew better. The happiness she exuded was still there, going strong and steady, but there was a determined gleam in her eyes now.

That's when she rounded on him, standing still for a few second before a smile blossomed on her face. "It's possible… Emmett, it is _possible_," she said, as if that was explanation enough.

He must have looked pretty darn confused because his lovely wife knelt in front of him and proceeded to relate everything that had happened these past few days. About the crazy idea that formed in her mind when she took Nessie shopping along with Alice; how she thought of the unlikeness of said idea given their —_her_— nature and how, then, came with the perfect solution to that predicament. She told him all this, along with a play-by-play of her conversation with Carlisle just a few minutes ago.

"He said it's possible, Emmett. Carlisle believes it's possible," she said, barely containing the exited squeal that was probably attempting to come out.

He blinked a few —more like several— times to clear his thoughts, certainly not expecting… _this_ when Rosalie led him out of the house. His mind was a complete chaos and yet he was calm enough to realize now _what_ was it that had his Rosalie brimming with happiness.

"An… embryo?"

Rosalie smiled at him —and God did that smile blew him away— beautifully and grabbed his hands tightly. He noticed a slight tremble and couldn't really tell if it was her or him the one trembling. Tugging at his hands excitedly, she inched forward until their faces were only a few inches apart, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, _yes_!" she answered, but then sobered up a little. "Of course, Carlisle said there would have to be tests and whatnot, but if I still have my eggs and they are viable and compatible with your sperm he can make an embryo, Emmett…"

Rosalie paused, grabbed his face in her hands, cupping his cheeks lovingly with the most tender expression he's ever seen on her face, and that had him chocking on his own suppressed feelings.

"Emmett… we can have a baby."

Still to stunned to actually process what her words really meant, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face, letting his head fall against the tree trunk, which shook violently as he wasn't paying attention to his own strength.

"Carlisle… actually said we could…?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, but not even that dimmed her joy. "Well, yes, with a strong surrogate to carry the baby… He insisted that there would have to be many tests, but I already know that, and also said that I talked to you first and saw how you felt about this, but, Emmett, it _is_ possible, we can—"

"What if I don't want to?"

The question was out of his mouth before he had the time to fully process it and prevent it from happening, but, amazingly enough, he didn't regret saying it. Instead, Emmett watched the emotions playing across Rosalie's face carefully. First, there was a blank expression, obviously caught off guard by his question, then came the confusion, mingling briefly with shock, before going back to pure unadulterated confusion.

"I… well, I—I thought… I didn't think you'd…"

Her words died there, and comprehension descended over her like a thick blanket, seeming to push her down along with her happiness.

It hurt to see all the happiness leave her suddenly and without warning, like throwing a bucket of water to a roaring fire. It hurt him even more to know it was _his_ doing that said happiness slipped away, that because of _him_ the brightness of her eyes was gone along with her beautiful smile. He knew his question made it look that he was refusing, and honestly, he wasn't, he couldn't refuse Rosalie anything even if he tried his damnest best, it was futile. But, God, he wanted to _know_, he _needed_ to know!

Her shoulders slumped a little, her prideful nature preventing her from looking anything short of the confident, strong woman she had become, but her face said another story. She was utterly and completely destroyed. And it killed him seeing her like that—but this had to be done.

"You didn't think…"

Rosalie didn't let him finish his statement, only shook her head.

_Of__course_ she didn't think he'd refuse, he'd never refused her anything before so why would he do it now, and with something she so desperately wanted? This should be proof enough that she hadn't stopped to think of what he would want, of how he would feel, assuming he'd just go along with it because she wanted him to… and really, he'd do just that. He'd do it a thousand times over if it meant she'd have that happy smile on her face again, always, regardless if what he was about to ask confirmed his deepest fear or not.

But he wanted to know first. He wanted to know just how far his Angel would go—

"Well then, I guess there's no point in doing this," she said suddenly, cutting his train of thought rather abruptly, her voice was firm, steady, but devoid of much emotion —he could hear the underlying pain there, as clear as their own shallow breathing— and her eyes locked somewhere above his shoulder. "I'll tell Carlisle to forget about it as soon as we…"

—oh. Oh, oh, oh. _Oh_.

Rosalie stood up, and he did the same, grabbing her shoulders before she could turn around and run back home, like he was sure she yearned to do.

"Why?"

She frowned, momentarily forgetting her pain in favor of being confused. "Why what?"

"You just… you're going to throw the possibility of _children_ away, Rose, and I want to know why."

Her frown deepened, the confusion mingling with the pain and the anger that was growing inside her now, he could see it all so clearly.

"I don't think I understand what you mean, Emmett. Why question my decision now, if you obviously don't—"

Again, she couldn't finish her sentence, only this time she cut it short instead to letting die slowly. The pain took over her pretty features. Emmett saw this as his opportunity to get everything that'd been silently tormenting him for years off his chest. And it was going to hurt him as much as her.

"Rosalie, your one biggest desire has always been having babies on your own. You have made it quite clear to anyone who would listen that, while you are content now with this life, you would give anything to be human again. Anything and everything. You said so to Bella, did you not? You even said it to me. And I'm okay with that, really, I _am_. Call me selfish, call me whatever you want, but the main reason why that never really bothered me is because I know you can't be human. None of us can."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to gather the strength he needed to go on. When he opened his eyes, and looked at her, he hissed at her broken expression.

"The sole purpose of wanting to be human, Rose, is because you want a family, with children and grandchildren, right? _Children_. And now that you can have them, now that there's a way, you… you're throwing it away."

Rosalie returned his pleading stare, her eyes no longer shadowed with pain, nor confusion, there was only understanding, as if she finally reached the answer to a complex mystery. "Yes," she said simply, firmly.

"But _why_?"

Emmett could not see it, but his face showed all the pain and agony he was currently feeling, the desperation of wanting to know if his mate would really give him up for children, for a little resemblance of humanity. He could not see it, but Rosalie could, and she did, reacting the only way she knew how.

She kissed him.

He didn't even have time to kiss her back, shocked with her reaction, when she pulled away, her expression softening and a tender smile blossoming on her face again. "I love you," she said, stroking his cheek.

Rosalie urged him to sit, he complied, and she sat on his lap comfortably, looping her arms around his neck. On their own accord, his arms wrapped around her and they remained in silence for several seconds. Emmett felt disoriented, not believing they would end up like this after his outburst, but enjoying the perfect way his Angel fitted in his arms.

And then, Rosalie spoke.

"I should probably thank Bella for obsessing with Edward so much."

A pause, for emphasis.

"You are right, Emmett. I never hid from anyone how I would do and give anything, _everything_, to be human. To be human so I could have children, but, you know… it's only recently that I realized, right after I told Bella my story, that having my humanity back wouldn't mean much if I can't have you with me."

He gasped and tightened his embrace reflexively. "Rose?"

"I know now, that if I were given a choice of becoming human but had to leave you behind, I would choose you… It would pain me greatly, I won't deny that, and I would sulk and rage for hours on end, but I would still choose you," she pulled back a bit, enough to look at him in the eyes, and her smile widened. "You're everything I've ever needed and all I've ever wanted. You're perfect for me. So, yes, I would choose you. I chose you back then when I found you in the woods of Tennessee, and I'll choose you over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"You'd choose me over the possibility of children too?"

She nodded slowly, her smile, while not as radiant as before, was still beautiful. "Yes, I would. Because right now, this is all we have, a possibility, and I rather have you forever than having just a maybe."

He smiled then, feeling as if a monumental weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "What if this possibility was confirmed? What if Carlisle told you that you definitely will have a baby? Would you still choose me then?"

"Emmett," the way she said his name made it sound like a reprimand and an endearment. "You big idiot, you're the _only_ one I want to have children with. No one else. So, of course I'd choose you. It's not _just_ children I want now, I stopped wanting _just_ children a long time ago."

"Really?"

Rosalie smiled at him in a way that told him he was missing something huge, but he just blinked in response. Rosalie sighed and smacked his head lightly.

"Silly! I want _your_ children now. _Our_ children!"

"Oh…"

Well, that explained a lot. Now it was him the one feeling happy, and seeing his wife smiling at him like she was doing a while ago, made him want to laugh until his sides hurt. Crashing his lips to hers, they both ended up sprawled on the ground, Rosalie pinned safely under his massive form. She broke the kiss after a while, giggling at his antics and he grinned back at her.

"So…" Rosalie began hesitantly, "I take this as a yes?"

"You know I can't refuse you anything, Angel."

"I know, Emmett, but I need to know if you want this too."

He pecked her lips tenderly, and proceeded to nuzzle her neck. "If there's something I want almost as much as I want you, is to have a baby with you," he mumbled, then moved his head back up to look at her. "That good enough?"

His reply was a world-shattering kiss.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Rosalie let Emmett lead her —more like drag her— back to their home, enjoying his eagerness.

After their conversation, she felt like their relationship had moved onto a new stage, a good stage; and she knew, feeling something akin to shock, that even if Carlisle failed to make an embryo… she wouldn't resent him… she wouldn't resent Emmett or herself. She'd be sad, that's for sure, and she'd want some time alone to cope, but ultimately she'd be fine. Really, she would.

Soon enough, Emmett got tired of her not hurrying up, and hoisting her up onto his shoulder, he sped towards home. She complained, of course, half-heartedly though, that this was no way of treating a lady and _Emmett,__your__shirt__doesn__'__t__cover__me__enough__as__it__is,__like__this__it__leaves__nothing__to__the__imagination_, but he only laughed in response. He stopped at the edge of the woods bordering the house, long enough to put her down, and then raced in, making a beeline to Carlisle's study.

She ignored the stunned looks their family sent their way, who were no doubt wondering what had happened to her clothes but having a good idea of the answer. She was used to the stares, as often enough Emmett got a little too eager in their lovemaking and shredded her clothes.

Once they reached Carlisle's study, Emmett banged on the door, softly by his standards, and waited; once, he had barged in and the sight that greeted him was not something he wished to repeat.

Esme opened the door, looking her gentle self, no rumpled clothes and Rosalie dared not wonder if something _had_ happened in there. Their adoptive mother ushered them in, closing the door gently after them.

She caught Carlisle's stare, and knew instantly the man didn't need to hear anything they had to say to know why they were in his study. She smiled at him and then stifled a giggle as her father frowned slightly at their state of clothing. She knew Carlisle didn't particularly like it when Emmett got rough in their intimacy, but seen as she didn't complain, remained quiet.

Emmett stopped in front of the blonde man, jumping excitedly on the ball of his feet, grinning like a maniac. "Let's do this!" he said, barely containing his joy.

Esme smiled at her from her place next to her husband, having seated herself on one of the arms of Carlisle's highchair, and Rosalie knew Carlisle had told her of her idea.

"So… you've decided already," said their father calmly, surveying them carefully.

Her husband nodded enthusiastically next to her, and she spoke up. "Yes, we're ready. You only need to tell us what to do now, so we can…"

On a regular basis, Emmett's happiness was very contagious, always managing to light up her mood; now though, as they were both happy, _actually_ happy, the feeling seemed to intensify, as both Carlisle and Esme were soon sporting huge smiles on their faces, pleased to see them so merry. Briefly, Rosalie wondered how Jasper was managing with such intense feelings, and felt sorry for her twin as he was always the most affected by the sudden mood changes in their family.

"Well, if you're completely sure, we can begin doing the tests as soon as Leah agrees to this—you're still going to ask Leah to be the surrogate, right?"

She nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Thinking of Leah was not something she'd done, out of fear her idea might backfire, but now that she had Emmett's consent on this as well as Carlisle's, she started to wonder.

"Well, talk to her, Rosalie, and if she agrees to it, we can begin right away."

Rosalie nodded her head absentmindedly, too preoccupied with Leah's possible reaction to pay attention to anything other than Emmett's gentle hands guiding her out of the study. Without her really noticing, they reached their room, and she found herself sitting on their bed, her dear husband kneeling at her feet.

"Is Leah really your choice?"

"She's our safest choice. The pregnancy shouldn't be too hard on her, as her body is stronger than the regular human, and she knows all about us so…"

"We wouldn't be breaking any laws or treaties… You thought this thoroughly, babe, I'm amazed."

She smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him softly. Soon enough, they were getting lost into each other. Vaguely, she heard a door open and close downstairs, but didn't care enough to wonder who left, all that mattered was Emmett and the wonderful things he was making her feel.

As she fell deeper and deeper in the all-consuming passion, her last coherent thought was that she'd talk to Leah the next morning, after that, it was all sensations and feelings for her.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

As Rosalie had predicted, Leah balked at the mere thought of carrying some _bloodsucker__'__s_ spawn in her womb. She raged and growled at the blonde vampire, and cursed her kin until her throat was sore. Then she left, but not just back to La Push; she literally left, nobody knew where, only that she was far enough than none of the other wolfs in the pack could hear her thoughts.

So, she'd been furious. Yet, she never refused Rosalie's request, never said _no_.

Rosalie was aware of this fact, and that's why she was unperturbed when the girl disappeared. Even Leah herself was aware of her none-refusal, and the whole month she spent away, hidden from the world, she spent it thinking.

On pure principle she should refuse, she knew this, she should've said no the very second the words were out of the blonde vampire's mouth, but…

But her idea really had merit; it was intriguing that she would even consider _her_ to be the surrogate. Sure, they've been talking more ever since little Nessie was born, but for Rosalie to come up with this? Honestly… And yet, the temptation was there, like an ever present itch you just couldn't get rid of.

She didn't know what to do. Leah didn't want to refuse only to regret it later, but the same reasoning applied if she were to agree. It's not like she was desperate to experience a pregnancy, the miracle of feeling another life growing inside her; she would have her chance once she stopped phasing, once she started aging again. But then, when would that be? Certainly, there wasn't a time limit when it came to phasing, the elders just said it would stop happening, they never specified the time frame. Plus, as the first female of their tribe to phase into a wolf, they were uncertain it would ever stop at the time it should. So it could stop at any time, it could be tomorrow or a century from now.

Peachy, right?

Unlike her, though, Rosalie didn't have the reassurance that she'd start aging again someday. Unlike her, that blonde beauty of a vampire she'd come to sympathize with was condemned to a childless eternity.

That is, until now. She just might have found a way around that childless rule of them. Now she had a sliver of hope. The same Leah had, and one she didn't want to take away.

And maybe that was why she was considering all this nonsense. Maybe that was why, as the seconds ticked by, she was more and more inclined to agree. Maybe she'd already made her decision the moment she walked away, because Rosalie's explanation started making sense to her half way through her isolation and suddenly she could see it happen.

Whatever the reason, her mind was soon set and, Leah knew, there was nothing or no one who could dissuaded her from doing what she was about to do.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mornings always brought good news for Rosalie.

It was morning, right before dawn, when she took her revenge against Royce. It was on a crisp winter morning when she finally accepted the fact the Edward didn't _want_ her and that was great because, at the time, what _she_ really wanted was an older brother to protect her instead of another man lusting after her. It was morning when she finally let go of her resentment towards Carlisle and started seeing him as the father she always wished for. It was also morning, a beautiful summer morning when she gained a twin brother and an amazing sister.

And, how could she forget the morning she found Emmett being mauled by a bear. That morning, she knew, was the real beginning of her life as it was now.

So, when Alice barged through the garage's door that morning, raced to her, almost sending them both to the floor, and enveloped her in a crushing embrace, she knew something wonderful had happened.

But nothing prepared her for what her sister said to her, smiling brightly. "Oh, Rose, you're going to be a mother!"

Something wonderful, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Feedback is always welcomed! =D  
><strong>


End file.
